


No Way Out

by nugatory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatory/pseuds/nugatory
Summary: Suffering from blood loss, Eric fights against death.





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a chapter fic later. Right now, you're left with a cliffhanger, but also some hope. Give me feedback if you want to see a continuation. I have an idea in mind, so... we'll see where the interest is.

Sweat was running into Eric’s eyes, making them burn, tear, and blur as he panted for air. He was so lightheaded he felt like he was on a tilt-a-whirl at a carnival, not quite sure if he was moving or sitting still. Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention and he could see figures moving through the nearby field. Was the battle over already? Did they win?

“Aaron?” He called weakly, barely able to raise his voice enough to hear it with his own ears.

No one stopped, no one seemed to even notice him. Did they think he was dead? Where was Aaron? He promised he’d come back. Something must have happened…

“Aaron…” he tried again, blinking to try and clear his vision which was swimming in and out of focus. 

The group was steadily moving on, getting further and further away. Eric knew if he was going to survive this he was going to have to get up and follow them until someone saw him. 

Dropping the rifle, knowing he wouldn’t have the strength to carry it, Eric managed to turn himself enough to grip the bark of the tree. The effort nearly made him swoon, and he could feel the wetness beneath his hands. His own blood. There was no telling how much he’d lost now. Using his fingernails and get purchase, Eric pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the tree as he nearly fainted from the effort and blood loss. 

“Aaron…” he breathed, gritting his teeth and trying to focus on his goal of getting to his lover. 

_Push away from the tree. One foot in front of the other. That’s it. Keep going._ He was moving… Slowly, but he was moving. Out the gate, down towards the field. Following the others.

It was like moving through quicksand, each step, each movement dragging him closer and closer to unconsciousness. Passing out would mean death, and death wasn’t an option.

More sweat was running down Eric’s face. Cold sweat. He could have sworn he heard Aaron calling to him, but the voice was so far away. “Aaron…” he called back, but the word came out as only a huff of air. How far was Aaron going to make him walk? Couldn’t he see how close to death he was at this point? When he was healed up, they were going to have a long conversation about this…

His foot found a patch of uneven ground, and Eric couldn’t stop himself from falling. He felt like he was in the spin cycle of a washing machine, the world spinning around in front of his eyes as the ground rushed up to meet him. 

A shot rang out, so close that it made Eric jump and he saw a walker fall just inches from his face. Then someone kicked his boot.

“Say something so I know you’re alive.”

“Aa…” The word came out soundless and Eric swallowed hard, digging deep. “Aaron..."

The effort cost him and he quickly plummeted into darkness.


End file.
